Heavily Armed Battleship
Sitemap Heavily Armed Battleship --- --- --- --- --- Flying_Battleship-Yeah_Right <<< Pictures Of Interest An attempt (by the game writers) to give the flying Anachronism (by 1912) Columbia some kind of relevance to the World. In reality, Columbia wasa Flying Fustercluck - A concretion of half-assed bits, which look to be the result of that quantumz parallel universe 'MERGINGINZ', which they made such a fuss over in the game ('Merging' was a mostly-abandoned plot concept originally designed to provide Splicer-like mutant targets for the Players to slaughter - versus more 'normal' inhabitants). ---- . . . . . . . . . . . Here's a real Dreadnought ('Battleships' was more a generalized term at the time ...) HMS Dreadnought, launched 1906 (plenty of time to be deployed to blow Columbia out of the air). 12 inch guns with range of 25000 yards -- their shells could easily reach a 20000 foot altitude (above which would have Columbianites Asphyxiating, IF the pirate city came anywhere near Britain's Territory). In reality, Columbia had nowhere to hide. ---- . . . . . . . . . . . . High explosive shells had little problem destroying whole sections of plaster and chicken wire Columbia, and putting an end to Comstock's minions. When the Marines went in, there was little left to do but mop up the remaining miscreants and raise the flag. (And that would be by the French !!) ---- ColumbiasDoom.jpg|Battleship type guns were mounted on railway carriages too Realbattleshippp.jpg|Imagine how big a chunk of Columbia this shell could obliterate Realbattleship4.jpg Predreadnought1893.jpg|Earlier ships had plenty of firepower too ColumbiaMk1.jpg|Balloons do kinda make it look pathetic (but then FANTASY floating is far worse) Vs1912World.jpg --- --- --- IF the quantum float technology was available to the rest of the world (as it most likely would have been by ~20 years later) the things pictured above WOULD have also been flying, and Columbia truly would be 'dead meat', no matter what Comstock did. --- --- --- Armor from a WW2 Japanese battleship pierced by a shell from a 16 inch gun on a US battleship. This is 30+years later, but THIS is what damage a REAL battleship could do. At Columbia's time, there were plenty of large powerful guns which could do similar damage (railway guns, coastal defense guns, cruisers, battleships, fort guns). A Infinite BS promotional trailer showed a 3 inch gun on Columbia which was a popgun by comparison. Imagine what a gun which caused the damage in this picture could do to mostly unarmored Columbia. Actually for that work, much smaller (and more common) and numerous guns could do just as well when in range. Best that you hide Columbia. Hide from the US Government, which wanted the taxpayer's investment back, and the traitors hung. --- --- --- Period Guns Vs Columbia : Imaging THIS kind of massive firepower striking brick and wood, chickenwire and plaster ... A simple matter to use period large guns with modified gun carriages (maximizing elevation) to reach any likely altitude (one which wouldn't asphyxiate Columbia's inhabitants), and Columbia could be blown to flinders. Columbia likely did NOT crisscross the USA anymore after Comstock stole it. Columbia hides ? It is kinda hard to hide something so large that it still sticks out an end of a big cloud. In Real Life, you can actually see (with common binoculars) tiny yards-across satellites 100 miles up by the sun glinting off them (if you know where to look). It is more the problem getting the artillery(s) positioned. But if you look at a RR map of the USA in 1902, you will see a extensive railroad network crisscrossing much of America. At Sea in Coastal areas, the Navy's ships had many such large guns. SO basically, Columbia wasn't safe near America when the US Government was 'gunning for them'. THIS ALL is assuming (because of stolen technology from Columbia in the earlier time, 1893) that Columbia really had NOT ACTUALLY (already) become a backward anachronism, after the WHOLE WORLD was changed with that 'quantum' technology (and Comstock's little Cult Fiefdom merely became a bad joke, and was largely ignored by the New Wondrous World). --- --- --- --- --- . .